unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind Wave
Wind Wave is a Magic specifically designed for the sword: Aeraga, utilized by Strata. Description This Magic was made by a Magical Blacksmith many years ago. Strata discovered that she was a decendent of this Mage and that this blade was an heirloom to her family, so she retrieved it from a group of bandits and gained the abilities of using Wind Wave. This Magic is unlike it's Dark Magic counterpart, Dark Wave, and is much stronger and magical resistant. This sword unleashes wind-based attacks and drains magical energy through transmitting it by wind into the blade. This can cause severe damage, either blunt-force or cutting-based damage, depending on the spell. Many of the names of the spells involve "Ai" which means "Love" which causes a homing spell to be imbeded in the target, and afterwards when using a spell without "Ai" the target is tracked with homing and attacked with the wind spell, and if the spell has "Uragiri" in the name, meaning "Betrayal" causes three times the damage it normally would. Strengths This Magic has multiple different ways to attack the opponent, ranging from blunt-force damage to cutting-based damage, which can cause different effects upon the opponent. Another strength other than being unpredictable with damage is that if an "ai" spell is used followed by an "uragiri" spell, it cause three times the regular damage which could cause weaker opponents to be knocked out instantly, and if you continue this chain, it would caused massive damage to any opponent. Weakness Although it has strong capabilities, the wind is quite fragile, and each spell has a weakspot, so if this weakspot is hit directly, the spell will be ricoched and hit the caster with five times the regular damage. The bigger and more powerful the spell that is cast, the easier the weak spot is to find ; one of the strongest spells having a weak spot is directly in the center. Another weakness it has, is that it can drain energy from the caster at a very high speed, but this is easily countered by spells that drain energy from the opponent causing the caster to replenish very easily. Spells Strata's Spells *'Kazene Teigen' (meaning Wind Cut): This spell generates wind over the entire blade, then extending it to slice over fifty feet when swung around. This is her most basic spell which is shown to be able to cut through objects and also cause severe cuts to humans. *'Earo' (meaning Aero): Strata lunges her blade forward and causes a rush of wind to slash through the air, much like an elongated stab or dart, which then builds which can pierce through objects but only cause blunt force damage to humans. *'Sutoraikurabu' (meaning Love Strike): This spell was designed to cause death to the opponent by striking them through the heart with a blue torrent of wind which is generated in a pulse from the blade. This spell takes approximately ten minutes to charge, and in this time period, she cannot cast any spells to the opponent. *'Sora ga Katto '(meaning Sky Cut): Strata will hold her blade as if about to stab the opponent, then they will feel a small pinprick somewhere on their body that is draining their entire energy supply, causing severe damage and preventing the opponent from moving for ten minutes, powering the blade up for Sutoraikurabu. *'Aiamekaze' (meaning Love Rain Wind): Slashing her sword three times in the shape of a delta, unleashes a huge torrent of wind with hearts visible in it which causes severe damage and can destroy obstacles. *'Amekaze' (meaning Rain Wind): All of the places the opponent was struck with any attack with the name "Ai" involved will erupt in a wind torrent, homing the opponent striking them wherever hit with an "Ai" attack. *'Uragiri' (meaning Betrayal): Much like Amekaze it uses homing to follow the strike the opponent, but instead strikes them with multiple stabs of wind instead. This works most effectively if it strikes the opponent in the back. *'Amekaze no difurekutā ga daisuki': From the tip of the blade, he generates a wind barrier which protects her from any spell by ripping it to shreds on contact. This spell then is followed always by Fūai. *'Fūai': Strata then manipulates this barrier by turning it into a long whip from the tip of this blade. She then spins around striking the opponent causing severe damage to the target. *'Sukaibāsuto uragiri': Strata causes the opponent to be coated in an aerial sphere, which then causes a massive eruption of a hurricane around them, although this hurricane is very feeble to magical energy. Navigation Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic